Jason Johnson
Jason Aasim Johnson, born in the Arab Republic of Egypt to the Assassin Master; Westley Johnson, and his lover; Bennu Mubarak, he was raised by his perants for 3 Years and they left him with his Grand-Perants in 1934 to travel to Britian to get a home set up, in 1935 Jason was brought over from Cairo to London, and there he was raised by his perants. When the Second World War broke out, Jason was left only with his mother while his father went to serve in the war with other Assassin's, and it was in 1941 he ended up getting taken from London after his mother was killed during the London Blitz, he was then raised ion Moscow with the Russian Assassin's, he was trained to become an Assassin. In 1946 the Templar Order revealed itself and having destroyed the US Brotherhood it turned its sights to teh Afro-Eurasian Brotherhood, and so the Russian Guild was hit first; Guilds all across Russia where attacked and forced into Open Combat; once called Allies the People and Soldiers of Russia turned on the Assassins and attacked them helping the Templar Order push the Assassin presence out of Russia. Jason was the only survivor of the Russian Battle; he fled from Moscow to return to Britian and he began tracking his father down, he eventually found him and began training under his fathers guidence in 1948, everything his father knew he passed onto Jason, and in 1950 his father died; he attended to the funeral but during the three days of planning the Templar Presence had grown in England and the Templars launched a campaign and during the funeral all the Assassin's where attacked and those who didn't escape where taken away and brought before the Royal Court and all sentenced to 19 Years. Jason eventually escaped in 1958, and fled to the United States and joined the US Army; he was then selected to be put in the USMC and sent over to the Vietnam War in 1959 where he served in the campaigns against the North Vietnamese Force's, eventually getting sent to Laos in 1963 to aid a Supply Zone where he met his Cousin and Best Friend; Allison Johnson and David West; after saving the Suppy Zone he was posted to another Battlefield in Combadia; and during mid 1963 he was captured by SAS Operatives who he surrended to without a fight. After being sentenced once again he arranged to escape with the Assassin's and he gave his plans to David West who was to help him get away from London once he broke out. During the Riot the Assassin's created they escaped through the main groundsand Jason jumped into the car of David West; who he then ordered to drive; upon leaving London the car pulled up in a forest where Jason proceeded to change his clothing to a set David had brought along with Weapons, Jason returned into the car and they drove further up before Jason requested he stopped, then once he got out Jason fled the country to go searching in Central Europe. During 1965 the Assassin's Council was destroyed but the final Orders where to hunt down Jason which the Assassin's began doing eventually his cousin and best friend made their way to Italy where they where confronted by the Italian Assassin's, and then they went to Venice in search of Jason only to be confronted by the Italian Assassins again; Jason made a timely intervention to aid them and he engaged two Assassin's; one being his future wife; Maria Antonia. After whitnessing the Master Assassin throw a Knife at Maria due to her mistake; he was forced to engage a badly injured Maria and a Master Assassin; however he wasted no time and killed the Master and dragged Maria to the ground however she put up no fight when he pulled her; his Cousin; Allison having served in Vietnam as a Nurse aided Maria and checked her wound and stitched it up; the Leader of the Italian Assassin's; Uldrek Barbarigo arrived at this moment and confronted Jason; and in an attempt to kill him he fired the Hidden-Pistol which Maria got in the way of to save his life, and Jason became infuriated and with skill attacked Uldrek when he was in mid-run and he used his sword to hit his ankles causing Uldrek to crack his head open on the ground; killing him. Jason then entrusted Maria's life with Allison and David and he left to go tend to something else; however he returned only 2 Years Later to take Maria away from Allison's home and went traveling with Maria around Europe before returning in 1971, he discovered Allison was getting ready to give birth to a second child. During 1973 Jason himself became a father of Maria's daughter; Carlotta Johnson. ''Early Life Born in 1931 in the Arab Republic of Egypt, the City of Cairo, he was raised by his Grand-Perants while his mother and father tried to get thing prepared in Britain. His grand-perants recieved word from Bennu, and he was then taken by them to his mother, on the day he had arrived, his father had returned home. When the war began he was 8 years old, and he last saw his father just before the British declared war on Germany, he would again see his father when he returned after being defeated at Dunkirk, and when the Battle of Britain began he was 9 years old, at the age of 10 in 1941 his mother was killed due to the German's which had begun the Blitz over Great Britain. After his mother was killed, he was taken by a Russian Assassin, and raised in Russia and trained in the ways of the Assassin's. In 1948 he left Russia having seen the deaths of the Assassin's at the hands of the Templar's which had revealed themselves, and so he went back to London in search of his father, he eventually tracked him down to Blackpool and explained why he had left Russia, he and his father began making secret arrangements to ensure the Assassin Order could destroy the Templars once and for-all; however all this back fired on March 1950 when Wez died from a Heart Attack during a speach. Following the Funeral, Jason returned to the Grave in hope to see his fathers grave one more time, however the Templars which had now fully revealed themselves had ensured Police Teams where in wait for Jason; and they took him to London to be taken to the Royal Court; and he was tried for 19 Years. 'First Prison Sentance' Having been charged, he was listed as a Category A Prisoner; all due to his links to the Assassin Order which was now being hunted down by the Templar Order. He was sent to a Prison in Greater London where he was forced to fight many times with other Prisoners in order to survive, he hatched a plan of escape during the meetings with his remaining Family when they came to visit him in Prison. After everything was set he was able to make an escape and leave for the United States of America. 'On the Run (1953) Upon escaping in 1958, Jason fled from the United Kingdom to the United States; where he joined up to the US Army, he spent a Year of training and was then selected to be part of the USMC and then he was sent to the Vietnam War. Vietnam War In 1959 Jason was sent by the US Army as a member of the United States Marine Corps to fight in the Vietnam War, he was stationed in North Vietnam, and he led a group of USMC Force's against the Vietcong Force's in North Vietnam, however he spent little time in planning anything; leaving it to the Soldiers who where lower ranked than he was; believing it would make them more exprienced; he would help if ever they asked however. He was sent to the front-lines in the war many times up to 1962, then given special missions to get information behind enemy lines, in 1963 he was sent to Laos to aid in the defence of a vital Supply Zone; he arrived just in time with reinforcements to back the injured Soldiers at the Supply Zone; he was re-united with his cousin; Allison West and his Old Friend; David West. He discovered however that Frank Woods had died in action trying to defend the Supply Zone, he felt angry at this since he had met Frank Woods in 1961; he sent a letter in June to Wood's family to alert them of his death, and he was then sent to Combodia to help fight against the Communist Force's. Capture by SAS and second Escape During October 1963 the British SAS arrived having been told of his presence by a Templar, the SAS cornered Jason and he surrrended without a fight and left with them to be taken back to Prison; he had other plans however and began making plans to escape with the other Assassin's; David West who had resigned from the Army came to the Prison and Jason told him the plans for escape. On the day of the escape the Assassin's caused a massive riot, and used it as cover to break out the prison, Jason met David and got into his car ordering him to drive quickly, upon leaving London, David pulled up in a forest where Jason then changed out of his Prison Clothing and into the Assassin Robes David had brought for him; he equiped his weapons then got back into the car. After a few more minutes Jason requested David pull over; he then left the car and vanished; leaving the country on his own. Away from the War Information Pending.............. Death & Legacy Information Pending.......... Skills and Abilities Jason was trained to be an Assassin at the moment he could walk, at 1 year old. Trained at the age of 6 to be a killer unlike his other training which was to adapt and survive. Eventually he was trained to use Weapons such as Colt M1911 Pistols, and Swords, he was also trained to use the Assassin Hidden Blade which he grew to prefer out of any weapon, like his father had prefered all due to the stealthyness of the Weapon. When Jason joined the American Army, he was taught to use United States Rifle, 7.62 mm, M14, which he grew to depend on during his days of Ranged Combat in Vietnam, however since he prefered stealth to open combat he was forced to adapt more to the way of fighting, he risked his life multiple times due to this. Clothing and Equipment Jason clothing ranged from Basic Assassin Robes, to the United State's Military Uniform, as well as a set of ranges through differant Body Armours. Jason wore the typical Robes of the Assassin's from 10 to 20, but in 1960 he was taken by Police, and his Assassin Robes where taken away as where his Hidden-Blade and other Weapons, so he was placed into the Prisoners Uniform . He wore the Prisoners uniform from 1960 to 1961 and got rid of it after his escape from prison. He wore a set of Civilian Clothing when he was imigrating to the United State's, he grew a beard during his time over in the States, and when he was sent to Vietnam he kept his Bear. Over in Vietnam he wore the American Uniform. However he was forced to alter his Unfirom on several occassions due to the blood stains and dirt he continued getting onto his Uniform, eventually he wore only his Military Pants and a open vest top and a bandana in Vietnam. Eventually however in 1966 he would again be put into the Prisoners Uniform after he was once again put into Jail for 19 years yet again, but like before, he escaped. Having kept the beard, he was able to avoid detection by Police when he changed into a new set of Clothing, which where a set of clean Civilian Clothes that a Shop Keeper gave to him out of kindness having come to understand about what happened with the Assassin's in Blackpool but also because Jason was a Veteran from Vietnam. In 1976 Jason again changed his attire to a White Hooded Jacket, and Blue Jeans with a 60's styled T-Shirt under his hoodie which has a symbol of an Eagle with the Soviet Symbol in the middle and a larger symbol on the back of the T-Shirt. '''Weapon's Jason's list of Weaponrary alters through his years, some years he has relied of swords and knives others he's relied on guns, however he has always kept the hidden-blade the troditional weapon of the Assassin's, always prefering it due to the stealthyness. Jason during his time at Vietnam used weapons such as United States Rifle, 7.62 mm, M14, Colt M1911 Pistol and a Combat knife mixed with his Hidden-Blade. Jason also has upgrade's for his Hidden Blade to improve its effectiveness for certern situations, these upgrades consist of; *Poison Needle *Poison Dart Launcher *Pistol Attachment Jason never allowed his Hidden-Blade to be taken from his sight apart from when he was locked up, however this results in him having Four differant Hidden-Blade's due to the first one being confiscated the first time he was taken to prison, his second confiscated the second time he was sent to prison, the third which he constructed out of tools to aid in his escape from Jail, and the more recent which he has currently. Category:Johnson's Category:People